1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolver external conductor fixing structure, and more particularly, to a novel improvement for making a connection body with leads that are detachably connectable to a terminal pin holding part which includes terminal pins. Lead connecting portions of the terminal pins are exposed outside of the terminal pin holding part so that the leads of the connection body can be connected with the lead connecting portions after the assembly of the resolver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional example of the above-mentioned type of resolver external conductor fixing structure is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,383.
In FIGS. 5 and 6, reference numeral 1 denotes a ring-shaped stator having a plurality of salient poles 2 which protrude inwardly. First and second ring-shaped insulating covers 5 and 6, each of which has a shape covering the respective salient poles 2, are provided on first and second end surfaces 3 and 4 of the ring-shaped stator 1.
The respective salient poles 2 are wound with stator coils 7 through the respective ring-shaped insulating covers 5 and 6. A terminal pin holding part 8 extended in a radial direction is integrally formed in a part of an outer edge of the first ring-shaped insulating cover 5 which is one of the respective ring-shaped insulating covers 5 and 6.
Each of the coil connecting parts 9a protruding above one end of each of terminal pins 9, which are integrally provided in the terminal pin holding part 8 by insert molding or the like, is connected with bundled end wires of the stator coils 7.
As shown in the cross sectional view of FIG. 6, each of the terminal pins 9 is bent into an L-shape. A lead connecting portion 10, which includes a swaging part protruding in a lateral direction of the other end of each of the terminal pins 9, is connected with leads 11. The lead connecting portion 10 is tightly connected with the leads 11 by the swaging part.
Due to the above-described construction, the conventional resolver external conductor fixing structure has the following problems.
First, in a process for manufacturing the resolver, the stator is supplied to an assembly line in a state in which the leads are connected to a lead connecting portion of respective terminal pins by, for example, the application of a pressure. In a final step, after winding is completed, end wires of the stator coils are bundled and connected with the coil connecting parts. Therefore, the stator is moved on the assembly line in a state in which the leads are continuously connected with the lead connecting portion in all steps including a winding step, so that handling is inconvenient. This significantly hinders an improvement in productivity.
In addition, when the number of types of leads is large, it is necessary to prepare various ring-shaped stators provided with various leads based on the different lengths and types of the leads. Therefore, preparation, distinction, and the like are complicated, and the number of types of jigs in the line and the number of types of equipment attachment jigs increase. This is a large problem with respect to productivity.
It is very difficult to perform automatic production according to specifications based on a customer's request.